Some conventional electric supply apparatuses are configured to receive unique information on vehicles through power lines, to check the unique information against stolen-vehicle information, and to stop supplying power to the vehicle when the unique information coincides with the stolen-vehicle information (for example, refer to Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1).